When a putter is not self-balancing, the golfer must balance the club in his/her stroke. That is, the golfer must put torque on the shaft in order to keep the face of the putter square to the arc. This puts strain on the hands and arms of the golfer and makes it more difficult for the golfer to putt successfully. Further, it means that the golfer must adjust to each putter independently, because the amount and direction of torque required to square the putter will vary depending on the putter.
In order to be self-balancing a putter must satisfy two conditions. It must “seek” square to the arc during a normal swing and it must do so when the shaft includes a forward lean. Many putters claim to be self-balancing, however, they do so only when the shaft does not include forward lean. Since most golfers have forward lean in the shaft of their putters, whether the putter self-balances is irrelevant because it does not do so when in actual use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a putter that will seek square even with forward lean. Further, there is a need for the putter to avoid putting torque or strain on the user.